8th Brethren Court
Not To Be confused with: The 7th Brethren Court, The 6th Brethren Court, or The 5th Brethren Court Pirata Codex The original Pirate Code was commissioned by Morgan and Bartholomew, of The 2nd Brethren Court. This Pirate Code was revised and commissioned by Ned Edgewalker. If a rule in the codex is broken by a lord 3 times, said person is evicted from the Court. 'Rules:' #Live, breathe, and swear by the Pirate Code. #Keep your Piece of Eight, pistols, and cutlass clean and fit for service. #Never frame a fellow pirate for something you did. #Treat all pirates with respect, even lower levels than you; they are still your brethren. #Every man to be called fairly in turn, by list, on board of prizes. #To desert the ship or your quarters in battle, you will be punished with death or marooning. #No striking one another on board, but every man's quarrels to be ended on shore, by sword and pistol. #Any man left behind stays behind. #The lights and candles to be put out at eight o'clock at night: If any of the crew after that hour still remained inclined for drinking, they are to do so on the open deck. #The captain and quartermaster are to receive two shares of a prize: the master, boatswain, and gunner one share and a half, and other officers one and quarter. #Every Pirate Lord/King is to be treated equally by everybody in the court; the same goes for Non-Court Pirates. #Every Pirate Lord must present their Piece of Eight at a meeting, or they will gain 1/3 or 2/3 Strikes. But if they we're already 2/3 they will be evicted from the Court. #No man to talk of breaking up their way of living, till each had shared one thousand pounds. If in order to this, any man should lose a limb, or become a cripple in their service, he was to have eight hundred dollars, out of the public stock, and for lesser hurts, proportionately. #If a pirate lord is inactive for more than a month, strikes or not, they will be removed and replaced by a new lord. Ranks Pirate King: The Leader of all pirates. He (or she) makes, or approves ANY major decision in the Court. They can make war or peace. They are the Ultimate Pirate. Current King: Richard Cannonwalker Pirate Prince: The Second in command. They will inherit the Postition of Pirate King when the current king passes. They recieved the 2nd most votes in the Pirate King election. The future of the Caribbean is in their hands. Current Pirate Prince: David McMartin ''' Keeper of the Code: This individual knows the Code inside out. If someone violates the 3 strikes you're out policy, they are the ultimate judge to make 1 of 3 choices. Choice 1 they can make, is to banish the person from the current court, but said person may try to gain entry again in a future court. Choice 2 is they can ban the person from every court making them ineligible, but they're bloodline, can try in future courts.. Choice 3 is the most brutal. They can choose to ban said person, and anyone with relation to said person from joining the court for eternity. '''Current Keeper: Johnny Sea Slasher Bearer of the Pieces of Eight: This person is in charge of the Pieces of Eight. They guard them throughout meetings. This person does not have much influence in the court, but is important nevertheless. Current Bearer: Ned Edgewalker Guilds Diplomatic Relationships Allies Enemies The Map & The Lords Lord Richard Cannonwalker, Pirate King *Seas in Possession: Boiling Bay, The Hinterseas, Uncharted Waters (Partially) *Islands in Possession: Padres Del Fuego, Uncharted Island Lord David McMartin, Pirate Prince *Seas in Possession: Mar De Plata, Uncharted Waters (Partially) *Islands in Possession: Isla De La Avaricia, Ile d'Etable de Porc, Uncharted Island Lord Johnny Sea Slasher, Keeper of the Code *Seas in Possession: Blackheart Straight, Uncharted Waters (Partially) *Islands in Possession: Rumrunner's Isle, Uncharted Island Lord Keira Kinover-Mar *Seas in Possession: Brigand Bay, Uncharted Waters (Partially) *Islands in Possession: Raven's Cove, Isla Perdida Lord Ned Edgewalker, Bearer of the Pieces of Eight *Seas in Possession: Windward Passage, Scurvy Shallows, Bloody Bayou *Islands in Possession: Port Royal, Tortuga, Devil's Anvil, Rambleshack Lord Jim Logan *Seas in Possession: Mariner's Reef, Uncharted Waters (Partially) *Islands in Possession: Outcast Isle, Black Pearl Island Lord Charles Crestsilver *Seas in Possession: Salty Flats, Uncharted Waters (Partially) *Islands in Possession: Isla Cangrejos, Uncharted Island Lord Jeremiah Garland *Seas in Possession: Smuggler's Run, Uncharted Waters (Partially) *Islands in Possession: Cutthroat Isle, Kingshead, Uncharted Island Lord Christopher Crane *Seas in Possession: Leeward Passage, Dead Man's Trough, Uncharted Waters (Partially) *Islands in Possession: Cuba, Isla Tormenta Pieces of Eight Pirate Flags Custom_Flag_-2.png|Lord Richard Cannonwalker's Flag DavidMcMartinFlag.png|Lord David McMartin's Flag JSSFlag.png|Lord Johnny Sea Slasher's Flag 1241369529876646367dandin1_Pirate_flag_of_Canada.svg.hi.png|Lord Ned Edgewalker's Flag Jim Logan Flag.png|Lord Jim Logan's Flag GarlandFlag.png|Lord Jeremiah Garland's Flag KeiraFlag.png|Lord Keira Kinover-Mar's Flag flag4.jpg|Lord Charles Crestsilver's Flag Parax's Emblem.png|Lord Christopher Crane's Flag The Lords Lord Ned Edgewalker Im Ned Edgewalker, Lord of the Windward Passage. I have a italian heritage and was forced into slavery at a young age, forced to escape, I murdered the EITC guard and became a Pirate. Im honored to be in this court, as it is the 2nd court in a row ive been in. I hope to help the future of Pirates, and for the generations to grow. Tis Be a Pirates life for me. Savvy? Lord Jim Logan Hey, I am Pirate Lord Captain Jim Logan. I hope to assist the next generation into making POTCO and the Wiki into a much better place then it is now, or in the past. I have a lot of experience with the Brethen Court, being a Lord in my brother's court, and ally of the 5th Brethren Court and King of the 6th Brethren Court. Lord Richard Cannonwalker Ahoy! I am Richard Ulysses Cannonwalker, mighty pirate captain! I was born on November 21st, 1710 in London, England. My early days of piracy were along the Barbary Coast as a toilet scrubber on many ships and some coastal ports. I was eventually, however, captured and jailed in England. After a while, I was taken out of England and jailed on a small, remote, Caribbean island known as Rambleshack. I met legendary pirate captain Jack Sparrow here, who helped me break out. On my way off the island, I met the fellow known as Jolly Roger, who had the mercy not to kill me like he did with Bo Beck ("but the sharks may not be so charitable"). From my escape on Rambleshack, i've had many adventures. I've collected various weapons and treasures spoken only of in legends, defeated many of the strongest foes that the Caribbean has offered, and somehow managed not to get myself killed along the entire way. I met many people and formed many relationships (some good, some bad). Now, i'm Pirate King of the 8th Brethren Court due to being offered a lordship in the court by Ned Edgewalker (and winning the vote, of course). Lord David McMartin David McMartin was born on Tortuga. His mother was killed when he was very young, and his father ran off to join the British Navy. This left David and his brother, Johnathon, to fend for themselves. They were very poor, but a friend of their parents, Harold Griggle, took them in. He trained them how to handle a sword, a gun, and a grenade. As David got older, he decided it was time he set out to find his real father. One day he left without saying a word to his brother or Harold. David have many adventures, but had soon found the sad truth that his father had become a pirate hunter. David returned home only to find that Harold had died of a disease and that Johnathon, David's brother, had ran off to find David. David soon found out that his brother was captured and sentenced to execution. David attempted to rescue his brother, but ended up being confronted by his father, who assumed he had become a pirate, and was forced to hunt him down. David ultimately killed his father, and soon rescued his brother. As they both set out as wanted men, they decided it was time to fully dedicate their lives to piracy. They soon split apart, and David was left alone. After a while, his name began to get passed around the Seven Seas, and soon enough, he was met by Ned Edgewalker, a pirate lord. Ned offered David a seat in the 7th Brethren Court, and he gladly accepted. David was officially a Pirate lord. He befriended the other pirate lords, such as Jarod, Sharple, Johnny, and others. Then, the 8th Brethren Court was created, and David moved forth with a new era of pirate lords. Lord Johnny Sea Slasher Gathered from the pages of an EITC Officer's Journal The Sea Slasher has eluded me again, after stealing from one of Kingshead's vaults. The scoundrel seems to be shrouded in mystery, although my soldiers have been scouting for information. Last month, they traced back his footsteps to a small remote cabin in the New Orleans Bayou. There was an elderly woman inside, in which we questioned severely. It didn't take long for her to divulge their connection. She stated that there was a boy who lived in the bayou years ago, alone, who matched our description of Sea Slasher. Before he left New Orleans, the old hag gave him a cursed hat, which is most likely the supernatural power that has allowed him to evade us for some time. We killed that voodooist swine, nobody else will know of our discovery. Lord Christopher Crane I am Christopher Crane. Born in England to an English Lord and a freed slave, I was trained to use weapons at an early age. Due to a financial crisis in the family, my father resorted to raiding, a practice I aided him in along with my siblings. This eventually led to the deaths of my parents and me narrowly escaping along with my siblings. With that, we took to piracy, and as of right now I am the only surviving member of my family, having carried on my life with the power of cursed Aztec gold, making me immortal. I have worked up a reputation for myself, from a Spanish Lord exiled for failure to acquire a powerful sword, a popular mercenary, the leader of a grand military guild, a powerful voodoo practitioner, to the leader of a worldwide cult. A skilled assassin, resourceful leader, and fluent speaker, I will aid the Court in its goals. Lord Jeremiah Garland Captain Jeremiah Garland was born in Calais, France, on October 4, 1698. His father was a British royal diplomat living with his wife in the French coastal town, and, like him, encouraged his son Jeremiah to enlist in the British Royal Navy. In 1714, Garland did so, enlisting as a lieutenant. After fighting in Spain, Morocco, and India, Garland's regiment was reassigned to the British West Indies in the Caribbean, to fight the growing issue of piracy that threatened the British trade monopoly, the East India Company. For years Garland, now declared a lord and named a high-ranking official of the East India Company, fought pirates throughout the Caribbean valiantly. However, after meeting and befriending a pirate captain by the name of Richard Cannonwalker (the current Pirate King) Garland soon realised the corruption in the East India Company and its defending forces, and proceeded to betray the crown in favour of a life of piracy. Whilst on duty in Fort Charles on Port Royal, he personally stole a massive collection of important British documents from the commandant's office, and made his escape aboard his flagship, The Dark Star. ''It wasn't before long that British bounty hunters and assassins began tracking Garland in order to recover the stolen documents. However, after assembling a rag-tag team of smugglers, renegades, and saboteurs, Garland and his crew became even more notorious throughout the Spanish Main for their continuing raids and loots on British colonies and ships, amassing a treasure estimated to be worth £4,500,000. As for the stolen documents, they were personally hidden by Garland, somewhere in the Caribbean, so only he knows the true secrets of the East India Company. On Garland's death warrant, he is wanted dead or alive by the British Crown on the following charges: "High treason to the Crown, espionage, various acts of piracy, arson, and pilfering documents belonging to His Majesty". The price on Garland's head currently sits at £80,000. Today, Captain Garland can most likely be found on Padres Del Fuego, where he and his crew have their hideaway. He remains close friends with the Pirate King, Captain Richard Cannonwalker, as well as other Pirate Lords such as Christopher Crane and David McMartin. Recently, Garland has been involved in several plots to assassinate high-ranking officers of the East India Company and other British dignitaries in the Caribbean, including a massive explosion magazine he has supposedly planted under the Governor's Mansion in Port Royal. He was voted into the 8th Brethren Court on June 18, 1746, representing Smuggler's Run. Lord Keira Kinover-Mar ''No biography available. Lord Charles Crestsilver Hello there, my name is Charles James Crestsilver. I was born and raised in Paris, France. After my parents and I escaped to avoid the war, we were attacked by British ships (which missunderstood our French flag as a battling ship instead of a travel ship). We crashed on Driftwood Island and our ship was left there. After many more events (read Co. Sons of Liberty for the whole story), I founded Crestsilver's Army , came to inherit the Sword of the Crestsilver Lineage , and got my ship upgraded to an "Upgrade Vessel." My good friend Ned Edgewalker asked me to join the Brethren Court. I had always honored those pirates for not going after their own desires and discussing it out to make the best choices. I agreed and after many ups and dpwns, I'm back in. I may not be the traditional pirate, but don't underestimate my abilities and skill. P.S. - I would like to thank Ned Edgewalker for taking the ocean where the island lies where my parents died and are buried. Please keep it safe and respect their memories. Court Headquarters The court's headquarters is set up on the island of Padres Del Fuego in the village of Las Pulgas on a hilltop location, located next door to Nina's Tattoo Parlor. The interior is extensively large, featuring a stage, multiple tables for the lords to sit at, as well as a bar filled with the finest alcoholic beverages a pirate can "acquire". The headquarters is mainly used for meetings between the eight pirate lords, although it also welcomes in outside visitors for appointments and other meetings. Unless your meeting is of extreme importance, you must leave a reservation at the appointment booth outside the headquarters. Court News *April 4th, 1746 - The "Second" 8th Brethren Court is established. Most of the previous lords are fired and replaced and the entire infrastructure of the Court is revamped. *April 30th, 1746 - Richard Cannonwalker becomes Pirate King, David McMartin becomes Pirate Prince, Edgar Wildrat becomes Bearer of the Pieces of Eight, and Johnny Sea Slasher becomes Keeper of the Code after a lengthy election. *June 11th, 1746 - The Court begins to focus on diplomatic relations. Sweden and the Ottoman Empire allow the Court alliances and trading rights. The Court marks Spain as an enemy and ban trade with them. *June 11th, 1746 - Edgar Wildrat, after a lengthy hiatus, is replaced with Marc Cannonshot. Cannonshot also effectively assumes his role as Bearer of the Pieces of Eight. *June 11th, 1746 - Ned Edgewalker forms the Kingdom of Savoy, to boost diplomatic relations further, and help the Court. *June 14th, 1746 - The Swedish head of foreign affairs, Albert Spark, pulls out of Sweden's alliance with the court, effectively ending all trading relations between the two. *June 16th, 1746 - Pirate King Cannonwalker and Empress Bluefeather of Austria make an alliance between the 8th Court and Austria. *June 17th, 1746 - After suspecting a potential invasion of Sardinia from Romania due to a declaration of "rising tension" from Romania, Pirate King Cannonwalker lists Romania as a potential enemy to the court. *June 18th, 1746 - Due to inactivity, Lord Charles Crestsilver is cast out of the court, being replaced by Keira Kinover-Mar. Voting between the lords for a ninth pirate lord begin. *June 18th, 1746 - After overwhelming approval from the court lords, Tsar Jeremiah Garland of Russia is appointed as the 9th lord of the 8th Brethren Court. Due to this, Russia and the Court become close allies and begin trading. *June 21st, 1746 - After the return of Charles Crestsilver from inactivity, he is reinstated into the court once more. Keira is removed in order for him to be reinstated. *June 22nd, 1746 - After the Ottoman Empire is established under new leadership, the strong friendship between the Ottomans and the Court ends. *June 28th, 1746 - After negotiations with Queen Elizabeth I of Sweden, Sweden and the 8th Court become allies. *June 30th, 1746 - After Marc Cannonshot resigns from the 8th Court, the lords decide that Keira Kinover-Mar would be a good replacement. Lord Ned Edgewalker is given Marc's rank of Bearer of the Pieces of Eight. *June 30th, 1746 - After negotiations with Queen Samantha of Norway, Norway and the 8th Court become allies. *July 23rd, 1746 - After a discussion with King David Yellowfish of Joseon, Joseon and the 8th Court become allies and trading partners. Category:Fan Groups Category:The Brethren Courts Category:Pirate Lord Category:Pirates